


Shrink Ray (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

by GayleWho27



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayleWho27/pseuds/GayleWho27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you kidding me? How do I sound? To me, I sound normal. And I feel so tiny!"</p><p>“Well, to me, you sound like a mouse who learned how to speak human language such as English.”</p><p>The Doctor creates a shrink ray gun but accidentally hits Clara, making her into a size of a doll and the device gets destroyed in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrink Ray (Whouffaldi Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeviousBodminEngr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousBodminEngr/gifts).



> Hello! :) Since I'm back in Tumblr, I made this oneshot for my friend DeviousBodminEngr! :) <3 Enjoy reading this! :) xxx

Doctor materialized the TARDIS in Clara’s flat and to his surprise, the doors opened and Clara entered in her usual bubbly mood. “Okay! So where to?” she spun around the console and stopped when she realized that the Doctor was pointing a gun at her. “Look Clara, I made a shrink ray gun. Fascinating, isn’t it? I’ve shrunk a tomato, and look how small it is.” Doctor rummaged his pocket and brought out a small adorable tomato, showing it to Clara.

“That is adorable!” Clara laughed, walking up to him and snatched the small tomato. “What’s the size? Is it big as a Barbie doll?”

“Apparently, yes. Like a size of a Barbie doll. And what a horrible example you gave, Clara.” Doctor goofed around, aiming the gun at the floor where there was a soccer ball. “Been trying it out with other objects. It works, really.” He switches the gun on, pulling the trigger but the gun was burning hot on his hand, causing him to drop the gun and the ray hits Clara instead.

“Doc- _toooooorrrrrrr_!” Clara screamed in her tiny voice. “CLARA?” Doctor’s eyes searched for Clara and finds her right below, in a size of a Barbie doll from her example earlier. “Oh no.” His eyes fixed on the smoking device, picking it up and further studied it. “It’s fried.” Doctor carries little Clara up, who was standing on his palm and held onto his fingers.

“Gosh, you look so horrifying. You look so huge. Like a God or something. A dinosaur?” Clara’s voice sounded like a mouse, making the Doctor laugh but she glared at him seriously. “Are you kidding me? How do I sound? To me, I sound normal. And I feel so tiny!”

“Well, to me, you sound like a mouse who learned how to speak human language such as English.”

“Oi! Fix this! Bring me back to my normal size Doctor or I swear!” Clara shouted but the Doctor just chuckled and shook his head. “Clara, I promise. I’ll bring you back to your normal size. Just give me time to fix this gun okay? Bear with me. I’ll do anything to make this right.” He promised, his eyes settling on hers and smirked. Doctor reassured her that it’s going to be fine and he will make it up to her.

“And since you’re a miniature human, it’s my responsibility to watch over you. Unless if you don’t want me to…You might as well be abducted by a cockroach, a mouse or probably an ant.” Doctor shrugged, putting Clara into his pocket. Clara held on tightly for her not to fall as she watched him go to the hall, heading to a room where his workspace was.

The Doctor smiled to himself, thinking how adorable it was to see Clara that small. He never tried shrinking a human before with his gun, and it seems Clara was the first one to be shrunk by it. She gazes up, seeing that smile which made her heart melt. Clara smiled back to only to herself then looks away. “Why is the gun like that?” asked Clara, curiously. Doctor carries her up with his hand, placing her on the table and sits on the chair, placing the gun before him. “It malfunctioned but it emitted the ray, which changed you to like that. Now, I have to fix this and reverse the process to bring you back. But this will take quite long Clara.”

She sits below the lamp stand and the Doctor switches it on, grabbing some tools and operated it. Clara quietly watches him then her eyes wandered up to his face, looking at him intently. She could find him as a clumsy daft old man, after what he had done to her a while ago but she always knew he would do something to fix it. Doctor didn’t give up in restoring the device’s function and later finds Clara asleep under the lamp.

He gently drops the screwdriver, picking up her little body slowly and brought her to a bedroom. Doctor lays Clara onto the pillow and pulled out a clean handkerchief, tucking her with it. “Rest now, Clara. I have a surprise when you wake up.”

* * *

 

Clara stirs and wakes up, seeing the Doctor on the edge of the bed while holding something she didn’t expect at all. It was a functional playhouse with lights that Clara could stay in safe. “I made you this, Clara. A functional one. Everything works in here. And I know you can fit here. I also got you some tiny clothes you can change into if you feel like it.”

Clara takes off the handkerchief, getting up and rolled down. She giggles like a kid and gets up, walking up to him. “Show me your finger.” She said, standing before him and the playhouse. Doctor stuck a finger out, resting it against the bed. Clara placed her small hands on it, stroking it while smiling up at him. “Thank you.”

“Of course. Didn’t like any insect to scare you. So you’re safe here.” Doctor picks Clara up. Clara shyly smiled and gestured him to put her close to his face. “You know what, thank you really. Just thank you.” She moved closer to his lips and kissed it then pulled away. Doctor flushed, taken aback by her action. He wondered how her lips would feel against his once she got back to her normal size. In fact, the impossible girl never kissed him at that part. He only gets cheek kisses but not on his lips. It felt tiny but there was a huge impact on him, causing him to tremble a bit. He likes it.

“You’ve never done that before, Clara.”

“Well, don’t you like it?”

Their eyes locked for a moment, feeling the awkwardness surge in the Doctor’s hearts. He found himself staring at the miniature Clara until she snaps at him. “Doctor! I take that as a yes.” Doctor’s eyes widened in surprise and groans. “No, Clara. I didn’t even say anything.” He defended, gingerly placing her inside the playhouse. His face was visibly flushing, earning a smirk from Clara. “Oh boy, look who’s lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Clara, just get inside the playhouse and stop arguing about it.”

* * *

 

Doctor worked on the shrink ray gun for hours in his workplace. Clara’s playhouse was just on his table and he could barely hear her humming a song. “Clara, what are you up to?” He asked, assembling the part of the gun and screwed it. “Well, I’m in bed lying down with contemplating how small I am. And I’ve been humming too. Guess you’ve heard it.” Doctor could barely hear the voice of Clara from the playhouse. Pausing from his work, he puts his eye on the window to see Clara who was lying down on the bed.

“I’ve got to tell you something. If I turn you back into your normal state, you’ll be quite dizzy which is the side effect. I’m trying to get the gun work again and I’ll be testing it so you stay here.” Clara hears his voice and gets up to see his large blue eye looking at her. She shrieked and lead out a nervous laugh. “Oh dear god Doctor you scared me!”

“Sorry. Should’ve said it earlier but stay put for now. I’ll be back.”

She hears him walk away and shut the door. Clara sighs and lays back down on the bed. Now that she’s alone, her mind wandered about again—The Doctor. Her mind’s been running and thinking about him. How could he be so sweet to her? Then her thoughts changed, remembering the time she kissed his lips after he gave her a playhouse to stay in. She shuts her eyes closed, imagining how he would kiss her back. Knowing that he could be flustered, Clara won’t bother stop it because little did she know the Doctor likes it.

She knows that the Doctor lies. That was even the rule. He was definitely denying from the kiss earlier. Clara had a mental image of him kissing at random times when they’re alone together. But the image gets obscene during kisses, tearing each other’s clothes apart. Her hidden desires were manifesting—the things she wanted to do with the Doctor. They’ve never had any intimate contacts, except for the hugging. Of course, the hugging.

The Doctor didn’t like hugs since it’s a way to hide your face. In which he’s also against it. Every time Clara hugs him, he’s baffled. He’s reluctant to return the hug. The intimate image in Clara’s mind cleared up when she heard the Doctor’s voice saying. “I’m back, Clara! Apparently the gun is being bonkers. I tried it on the soccer ball and it’s just on the same state. I’m going to put the frequency higher in my sonic sunglasses to reverse the polarity of this gun to change you back. It’s functioning. Quite.”

“That’s great to hear then.” Clara’s cheeks were turning red, after having obscene thoughts about the Doctor.

“Give me several minutes.”

* * *

 

The tomato that Doctor shrunk went back to its normal state, making him proudly smile to himself. “Yes! Clara! I’ve done it! I can change you back to your—” He stopped at midsentence when he opened to see Clara fast asleep. Picking her up gently, he brings her to a bedroom in the TARDIS. Doctor lays her small figure on the bed and aims the gun at her body. “Better that you’re asleep than awake. You’d probably feel dizzier when you’re conscious.” `Doctor pulls the trigger and the ray hits Clara. The whole room was covered in smoke and the Doctor waved his hand to see better. A smile crept on his lips when he saw a normal sized Clara, sleeping on the bed. Sighing in relief, he tucks her in but suddenly felt a hand gripping on his coat. “Stay.” She mumbled, her eyes still closed. Doctor gasps at the sudden action and calms down afterwards, taking Clara’s hand off. “Take off your shoes. Lay next to me.” He obeyed, taking his boots off and lays next to Clara uncomfortably. Her arms spread out to reach him, moving closer to his body and hugged him.

“Heard of cuddles?”

“Yes, but I don’t think demonstration is needed for that.”

“Shut up. You talk too much.” Clara’s eyes opened and leaned over to kiss him fully on the lips. Doctor squirmed uncomfortably but after a few moments, his state calmed and kissed her back without hesitation. When Clara pulled herself out of the kiss, both of them were panting heavily and looked at each other for minutes.

“Oh so now you’re just going to shut me up with kisses?” Doctor began, flustered.

“Yes. Absolutely. You should know how long I’ve wanted this, Doctor.”

“Clara, we’re just only friends. I’m not your boyfriend.” Doctor saw the expression on her face, like he’s showing how bitter he was towards her. Clara had a pained look on her face after hearing him say that to her. “That’s it.” She angrily muttered, abruptly getting up from the bed but felt a huge wave of dizziness hit her. Struggling to get off the bed, she tries to stand up. Doctor gets off, went to her side and holds her. “Clara, don’t go anywhere. I told you. You’re still dizzy.”

“Oh gee. It feels like I’m in a hangover or something. And no, I’m getting out of here Doctor.”

“Clara, stop it. I have a duty of care. It’s my job to watch over you.”

“I didn’t ask for it, Doctor! I love you, but I think that’s what I should be ashamed of. You’re not my boyfriend anyway.”

“Oh should I tell you that again, Clara? I _told_ you. I. Never. Said. It. Was. Your. Mistake.” Doctor punctuated his last lines, sounding a little angry.

Clara, feeling defeated, sits back on the bed while looking up at him. Her eyebrows were knitted together and those doe eyes of hers were inflating. Dear gosh. Doctor finds it truly distracting to see her like this. Tears streamed down her face and she began to sob. “I’m in love with you, Doctor. I just don’t know how to say it. Don’t you notice I’ve been trying to catch your attention for many times?”

“Clara… I thought you’d find another man after Danny. I thought you’d be happy on Earth and live your life there. You do mundane stuff. Get married, make little humans or do whatever the hell you want.”

“I don’t need to find another man, Doctor. Because I’ve already found him.”

“You’ve found him? Oh, okay? Let’s get things straight then. _Congrats_. You found the man you can love for the rest of your life.” Doctor felt a wave of jealousy hit him. He tried to push Clara away, avoiding all the intimate encounters and now he knew she found another man who’d love her back. He sounded sarcastic to her, and Clara’s lips trembled.

Clara spoke after a few moments of silence that kept them apart. “And that man is standing before me.”

Doctor’s eyes looked down at her, full of mixed emotions. Now he realized how wrong he was. Clara showed how much she loved him. Oh, he was blind. He didn’t know he was the one being talked about the whole time. “Doctor, I love you.” Clara said for one last time, looking up at him with sincerity. Doctor stares into her eyes intently then sits next to her on the bed.

“I’m saying that again. I lov—” She was cut off when she felt his hand cup her cheek and leaned to kiss her on the lips. Doctor just made her shut up and she kisses him back eagerly, pulling the lapels of his coat.

“So you’re going to shut me up with kisses?” Clara pulls away, panting.

“Like what you did to me earlier.” Doctor gives her a shy smile, shrugging. Clara playfully hits his shoulder in response. He was right. She did shut him up by kissing him.

“I love you, you daft old man.”

“I love you more, impossible girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3 :)


End file.
